Signature Quests Timeline
The following quests are similar in scope to Heritage Quests, but the rewarded items are new to EverQuest II rather than being familiar items from EverQuest. Signature Quests were first introduced in the Kingdom of Sky expansion, and commonly involve a series of quests ultimately rewarding a Fabled item. Many of the intermediate steps may also reward very fine items. The Epic Weapon Timelines are not listed here, but can instead be found at the Epic Weapons page. See also: an alphabetical list of all Signature Quests Non-Series Signature Quests *The Courts of Maj'Dul: Of Fate and Destiny - from Desert of Flames *:Reward: Ring of Fate *Koada'Dal Magi's Craft - from Echoes of Faydwer *:Reward: Shield of the Magi'' *Blood of the Brood - from Kingdom of Sky *:Reward: class-specific Hoo'Loh's Helm or Hat *A Mark of Awakening - from Kingdom of Sky *:Reward: Mark of Awakened neck piece Signature Series Quests The level of the quest which yields the reward(s) is included with the timeline's expansion information. Eitholi, Blade of the Fae Level 30 - from Echoes of Faydwer #The Wind That Speaks Her Name #A Voice of Another Kind #The Blade Within The Keep #More Than Just a Tree #:Reward: Eitholi, Blade of the Fae The Stormhammer Level 35 - from Echoes of Faydwer #The Hammer of Below collection #The Stormhammer #*Burning the Black Sun Grizzly Rug (Haunted Vaults access) #**Remnants of a Traitor #**Shards of the Eye of Stormhammer #**Refurbished Goods #:Reward: The Stormhammer The Ivy-Shrouded Orb of Tunare Level 70 - from Echoes of Faydwer #Corruption in the Faydark #Making It Manifest #Acquiring the Second Fragment #A Champion of the Koada'Dal #An Evening Jaunt #Tracking Down the Necromancer #The Hidden Crystal #A Small Testament #A Predestined Fate #:Reward: an Ivy-Shrouded jewelry piece Flowing Cape of the Dark Lord Level 70 (Epic) - from Echoes of Faydwer #Finding the Author #Lupine Elimination #Interception #Mushroom Eating Gnomes Have All The Fun #Digging Up The Evidence #The Flowing Cape of the Dark Lord #:Reward: Flowing Cape of the Dark Lord Artisan Epic Level 80 - from Rise of Kunark #Sarnak Supply Stocking #Bixie Distraction #Anything for Jumjum #One of the following quests based on your tradeskill: #*Scholar Errands #*Outfitter Errands #*Craftsman Errands #The Proof of the Pudding #:Reward: Earring of the Solstice and an artisan-class specific Cloak A Gathering Obsession Level 75 - from The Shadow Odyssey #A Gathering Obsession #A Gathering Obsession, Part II #A Gathering Obsession, Part III #A Gathering Obsession, Part IV #A Gathering Obsession, Part V #A Gathering Obsession, Part VI #A Gathering Obsession, Part VII #A Gathering Obsession, Part VIII #A Gathering Obsession, Final Errand #:Reward: Cloak of the Harvester The Shadow Odyssey Level 80 - from The Shadow Odyssey #The Shadow Odyssey, Prologue: A Missive from the Queen for good players, The Shadow Odyssey, Prologue: The Overlord's Command for evil ones. #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 1: Come Sail Away #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 2: The Gods Must Be Crazy #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 3: Veilbreaker Down #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 4: History Repeating #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 5: Breaking the Chains #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 6: The Guns of Brokenskull #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 7: The Drums of War #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 8: Aloha, Ethernauts #:Reward: Equipment of the Ethernauts The Footsteps of Dartain Level 85 - from Sentinel's Fate # The Footsteps of Dartain: Emergence # The Footsteps of Dartain: Observation # The Footsteps of Dartain: Discovery # The Footsteps of Dartain: Awakening # The Footsteps of Dartain: Experimentation # The Footsteps of Dartain: Enlightenment # The Footsteps of Dartain: Preparation # The Footsteps of Dartain: Ascension #:Reward: a Signet of your choice Seeking Lucan Level 90 (Epic) - from Sentinel's Fate #In Search of Lucan #Whispers from the Past #Confronting the Godslayer #:Reward: your choice of various Charms Sentinel's Fate Raid Progression Timeline Level 98 (Epic) - from Sentinel's Fate # Tending to Toxxicology # Envoy Incursion # Subordination Insubordination #:Reward: your choice of Fabled Shoulders Category:Timelines